First Time
by Jori-Ness
Summary: Faith just confessed his love to Ed...what does he have planned for dinner? Oneshot Rated M for Lemon, Yaoi. EdxOC


**Author's Note- Hey, its Jori again. Here's my second fic, yet another oneshot. This was a request from my best friend, Kaira. It's based off of a roleplay that the two of us do. Faith is one of my characters, and she plays Ed. This one is better than my first, because I've been a good girl and I've studied. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Warning- Lemon, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or Edward, even though it would be cool if I did. I do however, own Faith. Respect this.**

**Now…read, and stuff.**

-------

_Oh, lord…_

Faith wiped sweat from his brow before picking up the tray and walking up the winding stairs with it. He was shaking, clearly seen with the way the plate and glass on the tray vibrated violently. Why was he so shaky? He was utterly terrified, that was why. The man he loved, Edward Elric, had invited him up for dinner that night. Faith had just recently confessed his love to Ed, and the alchemist had returned his feelings. Now what? Faith wasn't too sure if he was ready to, well, you know. He wasn't too young, only twenty-one years old. Being a virtue Homunculi, he looked much younger.

He continued walking up the stairs, chewing lightly on his lip. He finally came up to Edward's door. His master's door. His _lover's_ door. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly twisted the knob.

As he entered, he saw Edward sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. Just seeing the blonde like that made Faith's heart jump. He was so much older, so much more dignified and intelligent. Those things would make anyone feel inferior.

Ed looked up, a smile appearing on his face as he saw Faith.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly, setting down the book on his nightstand, "I've been waiting for a while. What've you cooked up this evening?"

Faith set the tray down on Edward's dresser and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Spaghetti," Faith answered quietly, "With some potato bread, salad, and a glass of milk."

Ed frowned at the milk and Faith gasped.

"Oh!" he quickly grabbed the glass of milk, unsure of what to do with it.

In his flurry of nervousness earlier, he'd completely forgotten about Ed's hatred of the white liquid.

_I've ruined everything! He'll hate me now, I'm such a bad person…_

Ed smiled again, looking slightly amused at Faith's worried expression. Faith noticed this and calmed down, putting the milk back on the tray. Edward walked over and twisted some spaghetti onto the fork. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Delicious," he said as he swallowed, "As always, Faith. Thank you."

Faith's pale cheeks burned red. He was surprised as a forkful of spaghetti was shoved into his own mouth.

"Oh!"

"You should eat too," Ed chuckled.

Faith chewed silently, still blushing. He swallowed and glanced up at Edward, looking for any sign of approval. The blonde looked questionable. He leaned down, putting his fingertips daintily under Faith's ears and gently licking the sauce away from the corner of his rosy lips. Faith felt his legs begin trembling.

"Sauce, there," Ed explained quietly, a small smile still on his beautiful face, "You know, your talents never cease to amaze me, Faith…"

Faith's breath was short as Ed ran his fingers down to his neck, then shoulders.

"I'd like to…see what other talents you might have."

Faith's breath caught in his throat and Edward leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against his own. As their tongues met and swirled about each other, Ed's experienced fingers traveled down to Faith's shirt buttons, undoing them slowly but surely. Faith shivered, knowing that this pleasure would only grow stronger as their lovemaking commenced. This thought made him anxious, both in good ways and bad.

Lost in thought, Faith had completely forgotten about Edward's traveling hands. He felt a nibble at his erect nipple and gasped, looking down and seeing nothing but a head of blonde hair in a neat ponytail. Ed looked up, his gold eyes meeting with Faith's blue ones.

"Is this alright?"

Faith nodded, silently urging the alchemist to continue.

Ed mentally understood, and obeyed. He licked and sucked at the tender flesh. Through the kisses, he muttered, "I love you, Faith."

Faith's chest heaved as he tried to breath.

"I love you too," he managed to choke out.

Edward moved up, his lips brushing against Faith's neck. Faith stiffened as he felt Ed sucking hungrily on the nape and obviously leaving a mark behind. His lips moved back down, lower and lower. He reached Faith's pants and fumbled to unbutton them. Faith froze and clamped the sheets of the bed.

"Relax," Ed cooed, slowly pulling down his pants and soon after, his underwear.

The blonde lowered his head and licked the throbbing virgin head. Faith gasped as sensations spread throughout him like electricity. Ed was once again amused, but said nothing. He continued doing this, running his tongue down the anxious shaft.

Faith bit his lip and let his head fall back.

"Ohhh," he moaned, "It..ughh…"

"You okay?"

"Yes…please-keep…keep going…"

Ed obeyed, the sounds of Faith's moaning and pleading turning him on.

Faith could feel a strange tingling in his lower back that was swimming towards his thighs and nether regions. Ed began sucking hard on his lust-filled cock and Faith let out a cry as a wave of pleasure ran through it. His back arched and his reflexes made his legs squeeze together.

Ed grinned, glad to see that he caused his lover so much pleasure.

Faith, however, gritted his teeth and felt sweat dripping from the roots of his own dark blonde hair.

"It feels so good," he groaned, "Do it again…I want to feel that again…"

Ed nodded and began sucking harder now. Faith felt his hips move with the motion, and he felt as though he might pass out from the ecstasy panging at him. But he wanted another orgasm. Ed had given him absolute pleasure, and Faith never wanted to give it back.

It finally hit. Stronger this time. A sob escaped Faith's lips and Edward stroked his leg lovingly.

"Can you roll over?" the alchemist asked quietly.

Faith rolled over, gasping for breath.

Ed inserted two fingers into him and Faith let out a cry. Ed pushed them farther and farther, twisting them and making a circle-like motion. Faith felt like he could've broken into pieces. His strength was disintegrating.

Ed finally stuck a third in and watched as Faith finally became a twitching mess. He grinned slightly and continued sliding in and out, finding Faith's moaning a lot more pleasurable. He pulled his fingers out and gently took Faith's hips in his hands.

"Bear with me," he whispered into his ear.

"Uhhhnn," Faith's answer was muffled by a pillow that his face was shoved into.

Ed stroked Faiths hips and thrust himself in. Faith let out a yell and moaned as he felt Ed's cock go in and out, faster and harder each time.

"Oh, God!" Faith gasped, hugging the pillow for dear life.

His thighs throbbed and he breathed heavily. He suddenly felt something sticky run down his leg and puddle beneath his cock on the bed. He tried to ignore the cum that had burst inside him and continued pleading for more.

Ed finally left the passageway, collapsing beside him in the bed. The two lay side by side, clinging to the other's body.

"I love you," Ed choked out.

"I love you, too!" Faith replied, trying to catch his breath.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, covered slightly by the wrinkled bed sheets.

The next morning, Faith woke first. He rubbed his backside, still throbbing with pain. Out of childish curiosity, he walked over to the bathroom and looked over himself. His hair was messy, out of its ponytail. He dismissed this and observed the hickey and love-bites on his neck and chest. He looked down and noticed his swollen, still-throbbing member. He went back into the room, blushing, and noticed that Edward was awake.

"Good morning."

Faith smiled and Ed noticed the open bathroom door.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked slyly.

Faith became even more flushed and nodded. Ed pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you so much, Edward," Faith said.

Ed smiled wide, "I love you too."

The alchemist wrapped his bare legs around Faith's waist and sat behind him. He grabbed his cock, rubbing the shaft hungrily.

"Whu-!" Faith gasped.

"We haven't tried everything just yet," Edward cooed, sticking a finger into Faith's mouth.

Faith sucked on it, moaning. He felt another orgasm approaching fast. Ed stuck another finger in.

"I want you," Ed demanded, twisting Faith around and pulling him on top.

Faith's face went beet-red and he leaned down, ready to try anything. Hey, it was his turn to be the Seme, after all!

**End.**


End file.
